Second Star to the Right
by audey
Summary: Kuroko tidak bisa ikut merayakan tahun baru bersama timnya. Namun, siapa sangka Akashi yang terletak jauh dari Tokyo mampu merayakannya bersama Kuroko? Hanya sebuah percakapan melalui telepon, tetapi keduanya tak lagi merayakan tahun baru sendirian. /Happy new year!


**Second Star to the Right**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Kuroko tidak bisa ikut merayakan tahun baru bersama timnya. Namun, siapa sangka Akashi yang terletak jauh dari Tokyo mampu merayakannya bersama Kuroko? Hanya sebuah percakapan melalui telepon, tetapi keduanya tak lagi merayakan tahun baru sendirian.

.

.

* * *

Tanggal 31 Desember.

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar. Dengan sebalut selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dan sebuah kompres di atas dahinya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena demam mendadak, ibunya tidak memperbolehkannya keluar ke tengah-tengah dinginnya malam, padahal ia ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama rekan-rekan setimnya. Merasa bosan, ia menoleh ke arah anjingnya berada, Nigou, yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kuroko. Karena Kuroko merasa kesepian, Nigou pun diperbolehkan tidur di kamarnya.

"Nigou?"

Nigou menoleh. Ternyata ia belum tidur, batin Kuroko. Kuroko beranjak duduk dari tidurnya dan menepuk bagian tempat tidur di antara kedua kakinya. Nigou pun bangun dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah Kuroko sebelum duduk di depannya.

"Tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengelus rambut Nigou. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku sakit, kita tidak bisa ikut acara tahun baru dengan yang lain."

Nigou menjilat jemari Kuroko yang mengelusnya, seakan-akan ia berkata 'itu bukan salahmu, kesehatanmu yang diutamakan lebih dahulu'. Kuroko tersenyum lalu membiarkan Nigou semakin mendekatinya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko merasakan getaran dari handphonenya di sebelahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, diambilnya _handphone_ tersebut lalu mengeceknya. Ternyata hanya sebuah _notification_ di Facebook. Ralat, beberapa. Teman-teman SMPnya mengomentari post Kagami beberapa menit lalu. Penasaran, Kuroko memeriksa _post_ Kagami yang ternyata dikirim ke wallnya Kuroko.

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** Maaf kalau kami memulai duluan tanpamu. Ibu dan ayahmu menghubungiku kalau kau tidak bisa ikut. Mereka menceritakan keadaanmu, semoga lekas sembuh!

* * *

Melihat beberapa komentar di bawahnya, Kuroko pun membacanya.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** Gomen, Kuroko-kun. Sama seperti kata Kagami-kun, semoga cepat sembuh! :)

 **Hyuuga Junpei** Kuroko, (setelahnya menceloteh mengenai tahun baru di mana latihan mereka akan semakin diperketat dan harus menang di setiap pertandingan dan seterusnya)

 **Aida Riko** Sekali lagi gomen, Kuroko-kun. Tolong jangan pedulikan dia. Sebenarnya diam-diam dia khawatir pada kondisimu.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat komentar dari rekan setimnya. Ternyata senpainya pun ikut mengkhawatirkannya. Kuroko terus membaca komentar yang penuh dengan keramaian teman-temannya, sampai ia menemukan komentar dari teman-teman SMPnya.

 **Momoi Satsuki** Tetsu-kun, daijobu ka? Sakit apa? Apakah parah? Semoga tidak parah :'( lekas sembuh, Tetsu-kun!

 **Kise Ryouta** Momocchi... -,-" Kurokocchi! Cepat sembuh ya! Semoga tidak parah sakitnya :')

 **Aomine Daiki** Oi, Tetsu! Mau tahun baru kok malah sakit? Yah, cepat sembuh ya (y)

 **Midorima Shintaro** Hh, Kuroko, inilah akibatnya apabila kau tidak menonton Oha-Asa tadi pagi-nodayo. Sagitarius dikatakan mengalami kesialan hari ini. Sekadar memberitahu, lucky itemmu untuk tahun baru adalah bintang-nanodayo.

 **Kazunari Takao** Aduh, Shin-chan! Kalau nulisnya cuma "bintang" Kuroko mana tahu~

 **Midorima Shintaro** Urusai-nodayo. Lagipula, Takao! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Ah, Kuro-chin cepat sembuh~ makan maiubo yang banyak ya biar cepat sembuh.

 **Kise Ryouta** Murasakibaracchi -,-"

 **Aomine Daiki** Apa hubungannya maiubo sama cepat sembuh?!

 **Kagami Taiga** Ah, tapi aku setuju dengan Murasakibara, tapi hilangkan maiubonya

 **Aomine Daiki** He? Kalau banyak makan bisa cepat sembuh ya?

 **Kagami Taiga** Yah, setahuku sih begitu.

 **Aomine Daiki** Kukira kau terlalu baka, Bakagami

 **Kagami Taiga** Enak saja kau bicara, Ahomine!

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Hm? Jadi maiubonya buatku saja?

* * *

Kuroko masih membaca sampai ia melihat _caller ID_ yang terpampang jelas di layar _handphone_ -nya. Seseorang meneleponnya. Dan namanya adalah Akashi Seijuro.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko ketika ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Malam, Kuroko," suara Akashi terdengar dari _handphone_ Kuroko. "Kudengar kau sakit, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula hanya demam," kata Kuroko sambil mengelus Nigou yang terbangun ketika mendengar suara Akashi dari _handphone_ -nya. "Ah, Nigou mengenali suaramu."

"Apa aku membangunkannya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak bisa tidur? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko? Kalau kau sampai tidak bisa tidur, bisa saja sakitmu tidak akan hilang."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Hanya saja, untuk tahun baru ini aku tidak bisa merayakannya dengan timku. Nigou juga tidak ingin pergi tanpaku."

"Ah, ya, aku membaca situasinya dari Facebook tadi. Sepertinya semuanya merayakan tahun baru masing-masing."

Mendengar pernyataan Akashi, Kuroko bertanya, "Memangnya Akashi-kun tidak merayakannya dengan Rakuzan?"

Dari _handphone_ -nya, ia mendengar Akashi tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Aku sudah harus mulai menyiapkan info universitas yang akan aku tuju dan perusahaan saingan ayahku. Ayahku ingin aku mematangkan apa yang telah ia susah payah ajarkan padaku."

Kuroko terdiam. Sesaat, ia tidak bisa merasa sedih akan kondisinya yang sakit. Tidak bisa ikut merayakan tahun baru karena sakit, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tidak bisa ikut karena tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya. Kuroko tidak bisa ikut karena sakit, sedangkan Akashi tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus menyiapkan dirinya sebagai penerus ayahnya. Itu sangat... berat.

"Kuroko? Kau masih di sana?"

Suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko, "A-ah, ya. Maaf, aku sedikit melamun tadi."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Awalnya Kuroko segan untuk menjawab, tetapi akhirnya ia pun berkata, "Pasti berat bagi Akashi-kun untuk mengemban tugas itu. Akashi-kun kelak akan menjadi penerus perusahaan, kan."

Dari handphonenya, Kuroko mendengar Akashi tertawa, "Memang berat, tapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Mibuchi-san dan yang lain juga berkata sepertimu ketika aku bilang kalau aku tidak bisa ikut acara tahun baru dengan mereka."

"Lalu mereka bagaimana?"

"Yah, mereka merayakannya dengan yang lain. Katanya Mayuzumi-san juga datang untuk merayakan bersama mereka."

"Mayuzumi-senpai?" Kuroko terkejut.

"Ya, walaupun dia seorang alumni, tetapi Mibuchi-san selalu mengontaknya agar keberadaannya yang lemah itu tidak membuatnya benar-benar hilang sebagai seorang alumni Rakuzan."

"Hmm.. Mibuchi-senpai hebat. Dia memang jagonya _keep in touch_."

Keheningan menggantikan percakapan mereka. Kini mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi, terutama karena Kuroko masih memikirkan bagaimana Akashi tidak bisa ikut acara tahun baru dengan timnya karena tugasnya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, suara Akashi mengejutkan Kuroko.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"E-eh?"

"Melamun terus itu tidak baik."

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya..."

Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia masih memikirkan masalah yang sudah lalu itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai mengelus Nigou yang dari tadi menatapnya. Kaki kanan Nigou naik ke atas seakan-akan ingin mengambil _handphone_ Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Dari tadi Nigou sepertinya ingin mengambil _handphone_ -ku. Apa dia ingin berbicara padamu?"

"Benarkah? Coba berikan _handphone_ -mu padanya."

Kuroko menaruh _handphone_ -nya tidak terlalu jauh dari telinga Nigou. Nigou langsung mengibaskan ekornya ketika ia mendengar suara Akashi.

"Halo, Nigou. Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Guk!" Nigou menyahut.

"Ssh, jangan keras-keras, Nigou," Kuroko langsung mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari Nigou, "kalau ayah dan ibu sampai bangun, bagaimana?"

"Uung..."

Kuroko menghela napas lalu mengelus kepala Nigou, menghibur anjingnya yang sebelumnya terlihat sedih. Namun, setelah dielus Kuroko, Nigou pun senang kembali.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Nigou kalau terlalu senang suka begitu. Padahal sudah malam," kata Kuroko kemudian di _handphone_ -nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia anjing penurut yang baik."

"Ya, tapi tidak terhadap Midorima-kun, kurasa."

"Hm? Kenapa tidak?"

"Nigou pernah membuang air kecil di gerobak milik Midorima-kun."

Akashi tertawa mendengarnya. "Sepertinya Nigou ingin mencari perhatian darinya. Tapi kalau kau melatihnya setiap hari, suatu hari nanti Nigou akan menjadi anjing gagah yang akan melindungi majikannya."

Kuroko pun tersenyum, "Hai. Aku akan melatihnya dengan baik."

Kini keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara. Mengingat situasi Akashi yang sedang banyak tugas, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pemuda itu pasti kelelahan. Akhirnya, Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Akashi-kun? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Ah, aku tidak mau tidur dulu."

"Hm? Kenapa begitu? Ingat, kau sedang sakit."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Nigou pun masih terjaga. Akashi-kun juga belum tidur?"

"Ya. Sambil menunggu ayahku pulang, aku membaca riset perusahaan lain."

"Ayah Akashi-kun belum pulang?"

"Yah, bisa sampai pagi. Setiap hari raya, di saat orang lain libur, ia justru semakin sibuk. Terkadang aku sedikit khawatir, terutama karena usianya yang terbilang cukup tua."

"...Jadi, Akashi-kun tetap terjaga malam ini?"

"Ya."

Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Nigou mendekati Kuroko lalu menjilat tangan Kuroko yang digunakannya untuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Sedangkan Kuroko, masih tetap membenamkan wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Ya?"

"...Apakah kau kesepian?"

Kuroko menunggu jawaban. Menunggu, menunggu, menunggu. Namun, ia belum mendengar suara Akashi dari _handphone_ -nya. Apa dia marah?

"A-ano, Akashi-kun..."

"Setelah kau menanyakannya, aku pun baru menyadarinya."

"Eh?"

"Ya, Kuroko. Di sini sepi sekali. Aku kesepian."

"..."

"Kau sendiri?"

Kuroko menoleh ke samping. Akhirnya Nigou pun tertidur. Ternyata anjing kesayangannya itu sengaja tidak tidur untuk menjaganya. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus Nigou.

"Sebenarnya, Nigou melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Menemaniku di saatku bangun," jawab Kuroko. "Tapi kalau ia sudah tidur, rasanya ruangan ini menjadi sepi. Ya, Akashi-kun. Aku pun kesepian."

"..." Akashi tidak langsung merespon. Sebagai gantinya, keheningan menyelimuti mereka kembali. Kuroko pun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin keheningan inilah yang mereka butuhkan, terutama setelah pengakuan mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama, Akashi berkata, "Kuroko, bisakah kau melihat keluar jendela?"

"Eh? Bisa," Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidurnya perlahan, supaya tidak membangunkan Nigou yang sudah tidur dengan pulas. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah jendelanya lalu membuka gordennya, "Apa yang harus kulihat dari jendelaku?"

"Coba lihat ke atas. Langitnya indah, bukan?"

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit malam. Mata Kuroko langsung berbinar-binar karena takjub. Langit malam itu begitu gelap, tetapi ribuan bintang yang bersinar itu menghiasinya. Langitnya memang indah.

"Indah," gumam Kuroko.

"Pemandangan di Kyoto pun sama. Ah, bisakah kau melihat bintang di kirimu?"

"Iya?" Kuroko bingung mengapa Akashi menanyakan hal itu, tetapi ia menurut saja.

"Nah, apabila kau melihat ke kanan, kau akan menemukan bintang kedua."

Mata Kuroko langsung mencari ke kanan. Dan ia menemukan bintang yang paling bersinar dibandingkan bintang yang paling bersinar lainnya. Bintang yang dilihatnya agak sedikit memancarkan sinarnya lebih terang dibanding saingannya, sesuatu yang hanya orang paling teliti bisa melihatnya.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Bintang kedua di kanan.. ya, aku menemukannya, Akashi-kun. Ia bersinar lebih terang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, berarti kita memandang langit dan bintang di posisi yang sama."

"Eh? Kenapa Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tertawa, "Pandanglah langit dan bintang itu. Bukankah dengan begini, jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto tidak terasa jauh?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia memandang langit dan bintang di posisi yang sama dengan Akashi-kun, dan mendengar suaranya dari handphone milik Kuroko, membuatnya seakan-akan berada di samping Kuroko. Seolah-olah jarak antara Kyoto dan Tokyo, antara dirinya dan Akashi, hanya 10 cm.

"Ah!" Tak lama kemudian Kuroko melihat kembang api pertama yang diluncurkan malam itu. Kemudian kembang api kedua. Lalu ketiga. Dan seterusnya. Kembang api itu menghiasi langit dengan warna yang bervariasi.

"Akashi-kun, kau lihat itu?" Tanpa sadar Kuroko bertanya seakan-akan Akashi benar-benar di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya juga," begitulah jawaban Akashi. Dari handphone-nya, Kuroko mendengar suara kembang api. Sepertinya di sekitar kediaman Akashi, ada pesta kembang api juga.

"Aku melihat warna merah, kuning, dan hijau. Akashi-kun melihat warna apa?"

"Aku melihat warna ungu dan biru. Ah, ada merah juga."

Tanpa sadar mereka terus menyebutkan warna yang mereka lihat dari kembang api di daerah mereka, sampai mereka merasa bahwa jarak mereka kini hanya 10 cm. Entah kenapa, menyadarinya membuat Kuroko tidak merasa kesepian lagi, dan ia berharap Akashi pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum. Tahun baru ini ia benar-benar senang. Walaupun ia tidak bisa merayakannya dengan timnya, tapi ia bisa merayakannya dengan Akashi-kun. Hanya percakapan melalui via suara, tetapi kejeniusan Akashi lah yang membuatnya seakan-akan Akashi sedang bersamanya. Jarak Kyoto dan Tokyo yang jauh, berhasil dibuat Akashi menjadi 10 cm.

"Arigato gozaimasu," kata Kuroko, "Selamat tahun baru, ya."

"Aku tidak berbuat banyak," kata Akashi, "Selamat tahun baru juga, Kuroko."

* * *

 **A/N: Halo, saya author yang sudah lama hiatus dan baru muncul di fandom KnB :3 ini fic pertamaku di fandom Knb, jadi mohon bantuannya, senpai! XD**

 **OMAKE**

 **Kagami Taiga** sayang sekali Kuroko tidak ikut acara tahun baru

 **Murasakibata Atsushi** aah~? Tapi Kuro-chin ikut merayakannya kok

 **Aomine Daiki** He? Merayakan sendiri?

 **Kise Ryouta** Aominecchi... kalau kau yang mengatakannya, Kurokocchi jadi terlihat menyedihkan-ssu -,-"

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Kuro-chin tidak merayakannya sendiri. Ia merayakannya dengan Aka-chin.

 **Midorima Shintaro** Akashi? Bagaimana bisa, Kyoto dan Tokyo itu jauh-nodayo. Jangan mengada-ada, Murasakibara!

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Tapi setelah aku memberi tahu Aka-chin tentang Kuro-chin, Aka-chin bilang begitu

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Aka-chin bilang akan merayakannya dengan Kuro-chin tanpa naik pesawat. Katanya ia akan menyulap jarak Kyoto dan Tokyo menjadi 10 cm.

* * *

FIN


End file.
